


South Side Beat

by Gallavich2018



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Depression, Emergency Medical Technicians, Erections, First Dates, First Kiss, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mania, Original Character(s), Police, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich2018/pseuds/Gallavich2018
Summary: Mickey is a cop. Ian is an EMT. They work in Chicago and meet on the job.I don't like angst so don't expect much of it here.





	1. Officer Milkovich

Mickey Milkovich hated cops. He grew up constantly running from them. His juvenile record filled three file folders to the brim with every infraction, law and/or rule he ever broke. He had spent his youth running. Running from his violent father, running the local convenience store owner after he stole the cash out of the drawer and of course, running from the cops. 

"Fuck you pig!" the brunette had screamed once as he decked a cop in his douchey fucking face for no particular reason. 

Growing up in the south side of Chicago, Mickey had never thought he'd really go anywhere, be anything. I mean, he could have done whatever the fuck he wanted because his circumstances weren't going to dictate his future but life sure has a funny way of working out. 

"Milkovich," the juvenile judge boomed as he addressed the brunette at his hearing, "you turn 18 in 2 months, lucky for you, juvenile records are sealed, so if don't want to completely fuck up your future you better stop this shit right now." 

Mickey had been in front of Judge West most of his young criminal career and had a rapport with him, but he also knew this time, he meant serious business. Once he turned 18, game over, every law he broke would go on his record, for forever. 

"Fuck," Mickey muttered under his breath as he gave a respectful nod to the Judge who had treated him really fucking fair in all the years he'd been before him, "yes, your honor, I understand."

Three years ago you would have never found Mickey Milkovich saying "your honor," he liked to think that he had matured over the years, at least in some ways. 

Surprisingly, the judge didn't sentence him to any more time in juvie, Mickey believes it was his last ditch effort to try and show the kid he wouldn't get off this easy anymore. Well, it had worked. Mickey decided to cut the shit and after celebrating his 18th birthday watching his father get locked up for beating his sister he decided he needed to get a grip on his life.

First, he needed to finish school. It took him 4 months to get his GED and because he was well connected in his neighborhood, only days to get a legal job, bartending at a local bar, The Alibi. Mickey wasn't a heathen but it took some time getting used to the structure and rules surrounding being a student and holding down a real job. Social constructs had never been his thing, he'd run around the south side since he could walk, no mom, violent father and dirt poor. He kind of had to make his own rules and learn to survive on his own, fuck what society said was right and wrong. 

At 20, Mickey was practically running The Alibi, he had quite a way with the locals and had shown interest in learning the business side of the bar, so the owner had let him take over some financial responsibilities. Mickey could wheel and deal with the best, he had hustled on the streets of South Side Chicago after all, so his dealings with the alcohol distributors had been saving the bar money. Mickey didn't see a reason to think he'd do anything else, he was good at what he did and enjoyed doing it. 

Closing up the bar one frigid Chicago winters night, all that changed. 

That night had gone like every other weeknight, the regulars were parked on their usual stools, shooting the shit. Mickey and one other staff member, Julia, were working. Julia was a tough south side woman in her late thirties, she was an inch or two shorter than Mickey with mousy brown hair and plain brown eyes. She and Mickey got along well, swapping stories of their fucked up upbringing and preference of men. Julia was one of the few people Mickey was actually safe sharing his sexuality with. 

Usually Mickey and Julia walked out together but today she had requested to leave an hour early so Mickey locked up by himself. Stepping out into the freezing cold Mickey lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply, hoping it would warm him up even in the slightest. 

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!!!" Mickey heard a man scream as gunfire broke out from the window of a dark sedan rolling slowly down the street. He couldn't be sure but he knew ten or more rounds had been fired. The brunette suddenly realized there had been two people walking a short distance ahead of him but now they were crumpled into lifeless piles on the ground. The car tore away as the gunfire ceased.

Mickey had witnessed plenty of violence firsthand between the beatings his father had given him and his siblings and the beatings he gave others as he tried to prove himself growing up, but this was completely new. In this city gang violence ran rampant but he'd never seen it this close. Dropping to his knees beside the bloodied bodies he knew it was too late, both men, probably in their late teens were riddled with bullets, their lifeblood pouring from the wounds. 

The cops arrived within minutes and secured the crime scene. Mickey stood against the door of The Alibi as he watched the men in blue effortlessly do their jobs. Their faces stoic yet sad. Photographs were taken, measurements were made, bodies carted off and blood washed away. At one point a plainclothes officer, Mickey guessed a homicide detective, approached him to take his statement. 

"Mickey Milkovich?" the man asked, "I'm Detective Allen, may I have a moment of your time?" 

"Yeah," Mickey nodded as he pushed the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying desperately to focus after the exhaustion and events of the day finally sank in. 

The interview took a little more than an hour. Detective Allen was a part of the gang unit. He asked Mickey in-depth questions about his knowledge of gangs, clearly trying to decide of Mickey was a gang member. The brunette explained how he'd grew up on the south side but had never been witness to any gang activity or violence and told the man every detail he could remember of the merciless drive-by shooting that had just taken place. 

"Rival gangs, Almighty Ambrose, and Hoodlums I would guess from what I could tell about the deceased men," Detective Allen said shaking his head, "such senseless violence." Mickey could tell the man was shaken. He'd grown up hating the cops but at this moment he found himself feeling bad for this man. The detective had probably seen more than his fair share of gang homicides yet here he was clearly unsettled about this one. 

"Fuck," Mickey said, at a loss for words. 

"I appreciate you cooperating with us, son, I may be in contact, stay safe," the detective said quietly as he placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder before walking away. 

Mickey went home, showered and finally crawled into bed around 5 am. The sights and sounds of the crime he had witnessed playing on a never-ending loop in his mind. The somber faces of the police officers burned into his brain. Finally falling into a restless sleep he dreamt about it too. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Mickey rolled onto his side and glared at his alarm clock. Somehow he had slept through his two other alarms and finally, the third time was a charm. The brunette caught a glimpse of the light filtering through the side of his curtain and mentally willed himself to get out of bed. He'd been off probation and working the night shift for over a year, a total of 3 years between the police academy and training. He didn't mind working nights as a beat cop but he looked forward to the day he got to walk amongst the living again. Working in his hood was even crazier, it isn't often a cop is assigned to the district he grew up in, but there he was in district 4, South Chicago. 

He showered and started his routine to get ready for work. Smirking as he pulled on his uniform Mickey never thought he'd see a day he was a lawman. No fucking way. He still had the messy tattoos on his knuckles to remind him where he came from, who he used to be, who he still was in many ways. F U C K U - U P. He was still a south side thug, but now he was one that wore a badge and tried to do some good in this fucked up city. His city.

His duty belt weighed close to 15 lbs and sometimes he thought it looked ridiculous on his short ass but he pulled it off. When he first started wearing it he never thought he would get used to it, pistol, flashlight, baton, mace, radio, extra magazine, etc. It was a lot of fucking equipment but he was happy to have it all when he was out on the darkened streets of South Chicago. 

Mickey had gotten lucky with his partner, a lively, jovial Hispanic man in his mid-30s who had been on the force for over a decade, Oscar Morales. He never had a desire to be anything other than a beat cop and had the perfect personality to stay right where he was. He started each shift so ridiculously positive that it bugged the ever living shit out of Mickey because no human should be that happy. Morales had a larger than life presence but scared the fuck out of people when he put his game face on. His partner had been a lot nicer than most seasoned cops were to 'fish,' or rookies and Mickey counted himself extremely lucky.

"Ready gruñón?!" Morales shouted out the window of the patrol car as he rolled up to the curb.

Mickey had given up trying to get his partner to stop calling him that, grumpy in Spanish. Instead, he just went with it, there were worse things he could be called and he did appear pretty fucking grumpy at first impression. 

The brunette opened the door and threw his bag into the Chicago PD patrol car. As he buckled his seatbelt the radio cracked like it knew the men had just started their shift that very second. 

"Any available unit in the area of Exchange & 87th for a 480, please copy," the male dispatcher said over the radio. 

"Fuck, already?" Mickey asked picking up the radio from the center console as Morales chuckled. 

"4010 Robert responding," the brunette replied officially giving them their first call of the night, a hit and run. Mickey hit the lights and sirens and Morales hit the gas. 

The officers pulled up to the accident, an ambulance was already on scene. It looked like the vehicle had plowed into a pedestrian crossing the at a crosswalk and fled, leaving the car teetering on the curb. 

Mickey jumped out of the car and ran over to the red-haired EMT currently strapping the victim to a backboard, neck stabilized, blood covering the lower portion of his body. He'd never seen the EMT before and had to do a double take because he was fucking gorgeous. Mickey knew most of the EMT's because they were on scene with the cops more often than not. He finally had to find his words to ask the status of his patient. 

"How is he?" Mickey asked crouching down across from the EMT. 

"Alive. Both tibia's fractured, possible cracked ribs, abrasions on both arms. He's in and out of consciousness," the redhead replied not looking up. 

"He say anything?" Mickey had to stay in cop mode as he watched the EMT's biceps flex underneath his shirt as he worked to secure the injured man. 

"No, just a lot of screaming and cussing," the redhead replied finally looking up and locking his green eyes with Mickey's blue, "gotta get him into the ambulance," he continued smiling widely at the brunette cop. 

Fuck. Mickey could have sworn the redhead's face flush when their eyes met. Gallagher. That is what it said on his uniform. It was protocol for an officer to ride in the ambulance with a victim so Mickey followed him to his rig. 

"Morales! Riding!" the brunette called to his partner who was speaking to a witness, back up had just arrived to help secure the scene. 

His partner gave him a thumbs up and he hopped into the back of the ambulance behind the victim and the redheaded EMT. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the man who walked with authority and also happened to fill out his uniform in the most delicious way. 

Mickey was gay. It had taken a long time for him to admit that to himself but he was really fucking gay. He had promised himself he'd never get involved with anyone he met while on the job. That shit usually got too messy and it wasn't worth the headache, especially if it was someone he could bump into again. 

"I've never seen you around," Mickey said nudging his knuckle against his nose as he settled into the back of the ambulance across from the man he knew only as Gallagher right now.

"Transferred down here just last week, Ian," the redhead extended his hand to shake Mickey's before putting on a fresh pair of gloves. 

"Mickey, Officer Milkovich, whatever" the brunette responded shaking Ian's hand. Firm and strong. Good grip. Probably really good with his hands. Mickey let his mind wander momentarily but quickly snapped himself out of it. 

"I didn't realize you could have visible tats on the force, " Ian said nodding at the brunette's hands. 

"Eh, it's frowned upon mostly but I manage to get away with it," Mickey chuckled, "kinda blend in with these atrocious things," the brunette smirked as he looked at his knuckles. 

"They aren't that bad but I doubt you blend in wearing a cop uniform," Ian grinned as he turned his attention back to the victim. 

"Heh, thanks," the brunette grinned. He looked at the victim and tried assess the extent of his injuries, he didn't want to have Ian explain it all to him. He was hoping the unconscious man came to soon so he could try to question him. "Does he have any head injuries?" Mickey asked. 

"He has a couple of small contusions, he hasn't stayed conscious long enough to check for signs of brain damage," Ian replied lifting up the man's eyelids shining a penlight into them, "pupils are reacting normally so that is a good sign." 

Mickey realized they were almost to the hospital and his time with Ian was quickly coming to an end. He would stay with the patient until he woke up or was relieved by a detective and the redheaded EMT would be on his way to his next call. Mickey didn't hit on guys and he obviously didn't hit on guys on the job but he had a feeling about this he couldn't shake. Fuck. 

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Ian unloaded his patient, the hospital staff took it from there. Mickey jumped out of the rig and started to follow his victim, not sure if he should say anything to the redhead he hoped Ian would say something to him. Anything. 

"Officer Milkovich," Ian said, "I'll see you around?" Ian asked, clearly in a question format. Mickey was sure that was a question. Shit, was this a subtle hint? Mickey was horrible at this shit. 

"Plan on it," the brunette smirked and walked away. That was enough for him. For now. 


	2. EMT Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's story and side of his interaction with Officer Milkovich.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ian enjoyed helping others. He grew up in a house full of siblings that always came home with some sort of bump, bruise, cut or broken bone. Because the Gallagher's were poor and no one had health insurance, the redhead was always coming up with ways to 'fix' his family. 

As he got older he realized that this was something he could do as a career. Ian also felt very strongly about serving his country and set his heart on becoming a medic in the United States Army. He spent his formative teenage years running obstacle courses, seeing how far and fast he could run and practicing his marksmanship. It was the only thing he focused on until he was hit with earth-shattering news. 

At 17 Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar 1 Disorder a mental illness that ran in the family. This diagnosis officially disqualified Ian from being able to serve in the armed forces. Not having the support from his family or the knowledge of how to do deal with his disorder, Ian started making bad decisions. 

Slipping into a manic episode Ian became hypersexual and unpredictable. He found a job dancing at a gay club in Boystown, being hired by an owner who had no problem hiring the green-eyed, toned body the redhead had achieved from all the training he'd done. Ian found a way to feed his sexual appetite by sleeping with patrons for money. 

"Hey baby," Ian whispered into the man's ear, "what can I do for you tonight?" Ian said as he gyrated his body to the music. 

Clad in gold booty shorts and nothing else, Ian's generous bulge was on display, "Mmmm, I want this," the greasy sleazeball said as he tucked a $100 bill into the redhead's shorts, very close to his cock, "I need a private dance." 

Ian brought the man back to a private room and put on a show for him, grinding his ass against the man's crotch, not letting him touch him but giving him everything else he wanted. The redhead knew what he was doing. 

"Fuck, you are so fucking hot," the man said as he palmed his hard-on, "I want you to star in a movie for me, can you do that? Hmmm?" 

Ian knew what kind of movie he meant. After hearing how much he would be paid he agreed to do it. He gave the man his information and made him blow his load before he finished his time with him.

A couple days later Ian met up with the same man. He was asked to have unprotected sex with another man he had never met, on camera. With the promise of a hefty sum of money and unable to think clearly, Ian did it.

In the days after Ian's decision to participate in such risky behavior he fell into a depressive state common of his disorder. He laid in his bed for days as his family moved in what seemed like hyperspeed around him. Every now and then someone would ask him if he was okay and he'd mumble what sounded like a 'yes.' In reality, what he had done had sunk in. Not only had he lost what seemed like his life's purpose but he also very well may have contracted an STD from his behavior. His family didn't care about him, so we should he care about himself? Ian decided that he no longer wanted to live. 

He made a plan to jump off the Ewing Avenue Bridge into the frigid waters of the Calumet River. That would do the trick. He left his family a note and started his journey to his final destination. But life has a funny way of working out. 

As Ian crossed the street by the bridge a car slipped on black ice and careened into the metal support beams. The driver of the car was ejected from the vehicle and landed feet away from Ian. Bloody and barely clinging to life Ian jumped into action without giving it a second thought. He was able to stop the major bleeding and comfort the man who laid broken on the cold Chicago street. Before the ambulance took away the man, on the edge of consciousness, he squeezed Ian's hand. The emergency personnel on scene praised Ian for his heroics. Ian didn't think he was a hero but he knew he had done something good, possibly even saved a life. He decided he was going to keep his. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Ian hopped out of bed at the first sound of his alarm. He had learned the hard way if he didn't be would fall back to sleep and then sleep until the very last moment possible before he had to get ready for work. He always woke up three hours before his shift. He worked nights and preferred them. 

Pulling on his running shorts and a t-shirt he laced up his sneakers and toggled to the playlist on his phone created for his runs. He usually ran 5 miles but he was going a little farther today, he needed to expend the energy. Sometimes the slightest change in his energy levels or behavior might be concern that maybe an episode was on its way but mostly it just meant he was human. 

In the three years he had been managing his disorder he had gotten pretty good at reading the signs of mania and depression in himself. Every now and then his meds needed to be adjusted and he went to see his therapist once a week. A condition of him being able to work as an EMT was that he would see a mental health professional and it was one of the best things he could do to manage and learn about his disease. 

Ian ran 8 miles and returned home to shower. He dressed in his uniform, ate his breakfast and took his cocktail of meds: Lithium to stabilize his mood, Zyprexa, an antipsychotic and his antidepressant, Wellbutrin. He was out the door half an hour before his shift and walked the six blocks to the station he was assigned to. 

Ian had attended the EMT program at Malcolm X College after barely managing to finish his high school credits. He passed his licensing exam and started working for an ambulance company almost immediately after. Unfortunately, he had been hired by the company with the worst reputation in the city and lasted 6 months there before being hired with 1st EMS Response. He'd been working for them for almost a year and a half and enjoyed his coworkers and work ethic of the company. Just last week there was a request for volunteers to transfer to a tougher part of the city and Ian volunteered immediately. Not only was it close to where he lived but he also enjoyed the challenge of working in a demanding area. 

Having just transferred stations he was still getting used he to his new coworkers but was getting along great with his new partner, Miles and hoped it stayed that way. Miles was very intelligent and he knew the streets of the neighborhood they were in like the back of his hand. He was very by the book but also had a lighter side.

"Hit and run on Exchange & 87th, please copy," the dispatcher's voice boomed over the loudspeakers about 40 minutes into their shift. The redhead jumped up and pulled his work shirt on over his t-shirt.

"Let's do this," Ian said jumping into the passenger side of the ambulance. The more senior person usually drove. "Ambulance 14 responding," Ian said into the radio. Miles hit the lights and sirens and A14 was on its way. 

Arriving on scene Ian found a man lying in the road. Miles & he ran over to the victim did their initial assessments as the man screamed in absolute agony. The man was barely conscious and had obvious broken bones in the lower portion of his legs. 

"Sir, can you hear me? What is your name sir?" Ian asked the injured man. The man lost consciousness as Miles assessed the injuries to his legs which were covered in blood. 

"Compound fracture, tibia in both right and left leg visible," Miles stated. 

Ian retrieved the bag they took on the scene and handed Miles the supplies he needed to stop the bleeding coming from the man's legs. Ian gently pressed on his abdomen to try and check for any broken ribs or other internal injuries. Ian felt what could be a cracked rib but was assaulted by the man shrieking again. 

"AHHHHHH. WHAT THE FUCK?!" the victim, now conscious, screamed in agony. 

"Want to stabilize his neck and get the backboard? I'll radio the hospital," Miles asked Ian as he finished wrapping the man's legs and headed back to the rig. 

Ian nodded and found his neck brace, carefully putting it around the victim's neck as he went unconscious again. The redhead then was able to carefully roll the man over as he slid the backboard underneath him. 

"How is he?" an unfamiliar voice asked Ian as he started strapping the victim to the board. He assumed it was a cop but he was too busy to look up yet. 

"Alive. Both tibia's fractured, likely cracked ribs, it's hard to assess him any further here. He's in and out of consciousness," Ian replied. 

"He say anything?" the voice questioned. Ian knew the cops had a job to do but sometimes he wished they'd show a little more concern for the victims. 

"No, just a lot of screaming and cussing," the redhead replied finally looking up and locking his green eyes with Mickey's blue, "gotta get him to the ambulance," he continued, smiling like an idiot. 

Ian hadn't expected to come face to face with such an attractive police officer. He's sure his face had flushed when he finally looked up at the raven-haired cop. Fuck, if he couldn't be any more obvious about his sexuality. 

The redhead knew the cop would be riding to the hospital with them and that was confirmed when he heard the man yell at his partner, Morales. Ian hadn't even looked at the brunette's name tag he had been so flustered by how hot he was. Finally refocusing on the task at hand he got his patient into the ambulance feeling the cops presence close behind him. 

"I've never seen you around," the brunette said nudging his knuckle against his nose as he settled into the back of the ambulance across from him. 

"Transferred down here just last week, Ian," the redhead extended his hand to shake Mickey's before putting on a fresh pair of gloves, happy the brunette had broken the ice and said something. 

"Mickey, Officer Milkovich, whatever" the brunette responded shaking Ian's hand. Mickey Milkovich. That was his name. Ian was surprised to see the officer's knuckles were tattooed with a messy, very non p.c. saying. Ian grinned to himself. 

"I didn't realize you could have visible tats on the force, "Ian said nodding at the brunette's hands, pleased with how smoothly this interaction seemed to be going. It wasn't that he disliked cops but a lot were such douchebags that didn't want to give EMT's the time of day besides getting the information they needed. 

"Eh, it's frowned upon mostly but I manage to get away with it," Mickey chuckled, "kinda blend in with these atrocious things," the brunette smirked as he looked at his knuckles. 

"They aren't that bad but I doubt you blend in wearing a cop uniform," Ian grinned as he turned his attention back to his patient. And damn if he didn't look sexy as fuck in his uniform, Ian thought to himself. He finally found himself wondering if there was any chance the cop was gay, but there was no way he could ever date a cop he'd likely run into again and again. 

"Heh, thanks," the brunette grinned. "Does he have any head injuries?" Officer Milkovich asked. 

"He has a couple of small contusions, he hasn't stayed conscious long enough to check for signs of brain damage," Ian replied lifting up the man's eyelids shining a penlight into them, "pupils are reacting normally so that is a good sign," the redhead explained to Mickey. 

Ian realized they were almost to the hospital and that meant soon he would be parting ways with the officer. Cops usually stayed with the victim to take a statement when or if they gained consciousness again or were relieved by a detective. 

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital Officer Milkovich jumped out in front of him as he unloaded his patient. Ian couldn't help but notice how hot and plump the brunette's ass was, his uniform pants really did it justice. 

The hospital staff took the injured man as Ian updated him on his current status. Ian watched as they carted him off and Mickey followed. He had no idea of his sexuality but he felt he couldn't let him just walk away without saying anything. 

Officer Milkovich," Ian said, "I'll see you around?" Ian asked hoping that the man picked up on the tone of his voice saying he really fucking wanted to see him again. 

"Plan on it," the brunette smirked and walked away leaving Ian pleasantly surprised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend for sharing her firsthand experience of bipolar disorder with me.


	3. Twice in One Night

Mickey hadn't been able to get the redheaded EMT off his mind. He had no idea when he would see him again but he was sure it wouldn't be too long until they'd meet at another crime scene, it was South Chicago after all. Police officers and medical assistance were needed often. 

The brunette had a pretty good feeling Ian was gay but he could never be too sure these days and the only way he had ever hooked up with anyone was at a gay bar or on a gay app. He really shouldn't even be thinking about this because he had been really fucking serious about never fucking or dating anyone he worked with or met on the job. 

Later that night him and Morales stopped at a little Mexican restaurant to get their nightly chips, salsa and carne asada street tacos. Mickey had had EMT Gallagher on his mind all night, he'd wondered if he should have said something else at the hospital. Maybe some sort of bigger hint that he was into dick. 

"You see that redhead on our first call earlier?" Mickey asked Morales as he shoved half a taco in his mouth. His partner knew he was gay and didn't make him feel weird about it. 

"Ojos verdes? Si. Te gusta?" 

Green eyes? Yes. You like? Mickey was used to Morales speaking Spanish to him and had actually learned quite a bit of the language since they had been partners. Back in the day, he would have told him to fuck off and speak English because this is America. 

"Sure as fuck wasn't hard on the eyes," Mickey grinned at his partner. 

"Thought you didn't fuck with anyone on the job?" 

"I don't. I just really fucking like looking at him."

"Good looking man, I've never seen him before, gruñón." 

"He's new to the area, asked on the rig." 

"Wow, you talked to someone about something not work related?" 

"Fuck off," Mickey replied giving his partner the middle finger as he finished off his tacos, "plus that was about work if you wanna get technical, dick." 

"You need some dick, gringo, you get even grumpier when you go so long without." 

"So fucking funny, how about we don't talk about my sex life?" 

"Your the one that asked me about ojos verdes and I know you have a thing for redhead's, maldito gruñón," Morales said shaking his head and laughing. 

He wasn't wrong. Mickey did have a thing for redheads. He also hasn't been laid in a while. It wasn't he didn't want it but he was too fucking exhausted by his job to go out and find it. He had tried one of those stupid fucking hookup apps and found a couple of good lays but after so many times he was over it. He wasn't opposed to a relationship but he hadn't found anyone he liked enough to let annoy him for a long period of time. 

"All available units, shots fired in the area of Saginaw Ave & 84th, " a female voice came over the officer's radios. 

"Here we go! The night wouldn't be complete without one of these and look, it's not even midnight yet," Mickey grinned and gulped down his soda before him and Morales were on their way to the patrol car. 

Of course no cop ever liked to hear the words 'shots fired' but it was so commonplace in South Chicago the men never batted an eye when they heard it. There would easily be at least three other beat units there before gang or even homicide detectives showed up. Gang detectives usually always showed up at these. 

"You know how I avoided becoming a pandillero (gang member)?" Morales asked Mickey as they drove lights and sirens to their destination. 

"I don't know, you were too fucking happy to pass as one?" the brunette joked trying to keep the mood light. Mickey knew his partner had had an even shittier childhood than his own, watching his father and brother killed in front of him by a rival gang. They hadn't talked much about it besides that they had both found their way to law enforcement because of the violence they had witnessed. 

"I ran away from home after my brother was killed and vowed I'd never take that path. I was almost to the age they wanted to recruit me and I knew if I stayed it would happen. I found a nice neighborhood to find refuge in and became mejores amigos (best friends) with a gringo. His family liked me so much they would let me stay over," Morales said while keeping his sunny disposition. 

"Fuck, Oscar, how do you tell that story and stay so happy?" Mickey asked as he shook his head in disbelief. 

"Just my nature, gruñón, everything happens for a reason," his partner replied flashing a huge grin. 

After Mickey had watched two men die in front of him he became obsessed with learning about the gang culture in Chicago. He had never been that interested in learning about anything but everything about that whole night completely changed him. It had changed the way he viewed police officers, the way he viewed the crime in his city, the way he felt about himself and what he was currently doing with his life. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Mickey paused, "life is fucking weird sometimes." 

The officers pulled up to the area and found a couple other flashing red and blues already on scene. An ambulance was pulling up at the same time and Mickey's mind briefly entertained the idea that maybe it was Ian but was quickly distracted by the bodies on the ground and the men in custody. 

"Folks, huh?" Mickey nodded to the bodies as he approached the other officers. There were two alliances in Chicago that were made up of the larger gangs, the Folk Nation and the People Nation. Mickey could tell they were Folks because their identifiers were on the right side of their body. Same for the men in custody, they weren't rival gang members. 

"Milkovich! Yeah, Black Disciples," a cop Mickey had worked with on occasion said as he shook his hand. 

"For fucks sake, we know who did it?" 

"No, some other units are canvassing the area, we'll see if anything turns up. M.E. and detectives en route, my guy needs medical before we roll." 

Mickey finally noticed one of the men in handcuffs was also bleeding and that Ian Gallagher was walking up to provide aid to him. Ian caught Mickey's eyes and grinned. 

"Twice in one night, huh?" the redhead asked before he started working on the injured man. 

"Gallagher," Mickey said at a loss for words, "ha, yeah, these fools keep shooting each other," he was happy to notice the other cops were talking amongst themselves and not paying attention to Mickey's fumbling for words. 

Mickey watched as Ian worked on the gang member like he wasn't the scum of the earth. Unfortunately, the jackass was only grazed by the bullet. Ian cleaned it up and bandaged him so he could finally be taken to the precinct. 

Ian stood up and walked over to Mickey. The brunette wasn't sure what was happening but he liked the redhead being so close to him. 

********************************

After leaving the hospital Ian and Miles went back to the station and cleaned out the ambulance. They restocked and wiped everything down and waited for their next call. 

He had a decent relationship with his partner and was still trying to feel him out. 

"How's the relationship between EMS and the PD usually?" Ian asked Miles as they sat on the couch in the station flipping through channels on the TV. 

Ian's relationship with Chicago PD previously was almost non-existent, some cops had such a big ego they didn't want to waste their time talking to EMS unless it was to get pertinent information for their pending criminal investigation. 

"Mostly good. A couple of cops are real dicks, no surprise, but I like a lot of 'em." 

Ian could tell his partner was a man of few words. 

"How about the one on the rig earlier? Milkovich," Ian decided he was going to push the subject and see if he could find out anything about the blue-eyed, dark-haired cop. 

"He's cool, he acts like a hardass but at least he doesn't treat us like shit. His partner is a good one too." 

The redhead nodded and realized he wasn't going to get much else out of him. He had pretty much figured the same thing about Mickey, especially with those knuckle tats. He really wanted to find out the story behind those. 

The men took a couple calls, a man with chest pain that ended up being a panic attack, a kid that fell off his bike and hit his head, no concussion, just a bump. They then headed back to the station to wait for the next one. Ian didn't mind the life of an EMT, hopefully one day the life of a paramedic. He enjoyed what he did. 

Just before midnight Ian and Miles received a transmission of shots fired. In situations like these they were on standby and shouldn't approach the area until law enforcement had it secured. Ian had heard a couple of stories of medical going in too soon and being caught in gang crossfire resulting in injury and even death of the EMT or paramedic. 

The men staged a couple of blocks away from the location of the incident and waited for dispatch to give them the all clear to approach or no assistance needed which usually happened in deaths or of course, no injury. Ian wondered if there was any chance Mickey would be on scene, usually a lot of units arrived at these kinds of calls. He promised himself if he saw the brunette again he was going to say something more forward, let Mickey know he was interested. Fuck it if he wasn't gay, he would eventually get over it. 

"A14, respond to Saginaw Ave & 84th, two deceased, black male with a gunshot wound." 

The ambulance arrived at a sea of red and blue flashing lights, Ian briefly scanned the officers on scene but couldn't make out Officer Milkovich. He grabbed his bag and walked to where it looked like the officers had men in custody. Then he saw him, he looked right at the brunette and grinned. 

"Twice in one night, huh?" Ian asked before he knelt down to retrieve some supplies from his kit. 

"Gallagher," his name coming from Mickey's mouth sounded so good, "ha, yeah, these fools keep shooting each other." 

"You were only grazed," the redhead said to the young gang member, "consider yourself lucky," Ian continued as he cleaned up the wound and placed a bandage over it.

The whole time Ian was working on his victim he was hoping Mickey was still behind him. From the looks of it, the men in handcuffs weren't arrested by the brunette and his partner so they have had to leave. Ian nodded at the officers nearby that their man was good to go. 

"Thanks doc," one of the officers joked with Ian. 

Ian turned around to find Officer Milkovich standing the same exact spot. The redhead couldn't get over how sexy Mickey looked in his uniform, his huge duty belt around his waist but looking like he was 10 feet tall. The shorter man definitely had a larger than life presence. 

Ian walked over to the brunette, not sure what his next move was. He noticed Mickey didn't take his eyes off of him like he was memorizing his every move. Fuck, if he didn't know better be would think he was checking him out. 

"Breakfast?" Ian asked dangerously close to invading Mickey's personal bubble and hoping the cop wouldn't deck him. 

"Huh?" Mickey responded. 

Ian couldn't believe that is what he said. He asked the cop out for breakfast. What the Fuck? He was sure this was going to end badly. 

"Breakfast after shift? Patsy's Pies?" 

"Okay," Mickey agreed, "see you there at 6:15?" 

"Yeah, sounds good," Ian turned around and smirked to himself. He wasn't exactly sure what the hell had just happened but he was fucking happy he had done it. 


	4. Breakfast

Mickey wasn't sure what the fuck had just happened. One minute he was checking out the redhead, doing his job and looking sexy as fuck, the next he was being asked to breakfast by said redhead. He almost had to convince himself it had actually happened. His first meeting with Ian Gallagher earlier that day had left quite the impression on him but no way did he think they'd already have a 'date.' It certainly solidified what the brunette had assumed, Ian was gay. But how had he had the nerve to ask Mickey not knowing his sexual orientation? The balls on that guy, eh? 

"Earth to Mickey, hello?" 

Apparently Morales had been trying to draw Mickey back in from his surprised stupor for longer than it should have taken. 

"Hey gringo, in the middle of a gang shooting crime scene is probably not the best time to make first date plans," Morales chuckled. 

"Well, fuck, you saw that?" Mickey asked absolutely mortified. 

"Oh yeah, I walked up as ojos verde asked you to breakfast, I saw it all," his partner said with a twinkle in his eye. 

Mickey nudged his knuckle against his nostril and shouldered past Morales in a show of badassery or some shit like that. 

"I'm really not sure what the fuck just happened," the brunette almost whispered as him and his partner got back into their patrol car. 

"It's not rocket science, the redhead asked you out and you said yes."

"His name is Ian," Mickey huffed as he leaned his head back against the seat. 

"I like ojos verde better," Morales said, "what's the problem gruñón?" 

"We talked about this earlier, I don't fuck with people I work with. I also don't do 'dates,' or maybe it's just I've never actually had one." 

"There is a first time for everything." 

Mickey knew his partner meant for both of his issues with this situation. The brunette had never felt this fluttering in his stomach with any other guy he had been interested in. The way Ian moved, the way his muscles rippled under his uniform, his voice, his presence, it all had Mickey intoxicated. 

*****************************

The redheaded EMT walked away from the officer and toward his partner who was waiting outside the ambulance trying to catch a glimpse at the police activity going on. The less tenured man on a rig usually took the duties that only required one EMS, such as patching up a bullet graze, so Miles had seen if there was anything he could help with and then went back to the rig. 

"Nothing else?" Miles asked. 

"Nah, two DOA and one little scratch from a bullet," the redhead replied winking at his partner. 

"They find who did it?" 

Ian was taken back that his partner was actually engaging in more conversation than usual. 

"Still canvassing, may get another call out later when or if they find them because you know how trigger crazy these fools are." 

"Saw you talking to Milkovich, interested?" 

Now Ian was shocked. Miles had never brought up personal matters on the job in the whole week they had been riding together. Not only that but he'd never thought his partner would have guessed he was gay, maybe he gave off a stronger vibe than the thought. 

"Oh shit, sorry if that was out of line," Miles apologized as he pulled the ambulance away from the scene. 

"It wasn't, just surprised me," Ian grinned, "didn't think I was that obvious." 

"Between our first call and this one it's pretty obvious, but don't worry, I'm very observant of human behavior, most of the reason why I'm so quiet." 

Ian grinned, unsure of what to say to this new revelation. Miles didn't seem to care about Ian's sexuality and that's really all he cared about, he was happy he hadn't been paired with a homophobe which put his mind at ease. 

"Well, yeah, I actually asked him out, it was a surprise to both of us," Ian laughed, quickly becoming more comfortable with his partner. 

Oh shit! What'd he say?" Miles asked now clearly invested in the outcome. 

Ian laughed, "he said yes, breakfast after shift." 

"Damn son, smooth talker." 

Ian certainly didn't think he was a smooth talker but his mind had worked fast enough for him to ask out the cop before he realized what was happening. He was mesmerized by the brunette and the way he moved, the way he carried himself, he seemed too good to be true. 

***********************************

At the end of his shift Mickey was dropped off back at his house, another way he had lucked out with his partner, he offered to pick and drop Mickey off. Morales was a people pleaser and a really good guy. 

Mickey changed quickly out of his uniform and into a pair of jeans, blue button up shirt and black timberlands. He was sure it was a date but it was also breakfast at a diner so he felt he was dressed appropriately. His sister had told him that this blue shirt had made his eyes pop and while he told her to fuck off when she said it he thought maybe Ian would appreciate it too. 

He didn't want to admit to himself he was nervous, but he was. He wasn't lying to Morales when he had told him he wouldn't get involved with people he worked with. But here he was, not only going on a date with someone he had met less than 24 hours earlier but with someone he met on a scene. He was breaking all his rules

Mickey drove the 5 minutes to Patsy's Pies and parked his black muscle car nearby. Growing up he'd never imagined he would own such a badass car but he managed to save the money to buy it, the first cool thing he'd ever owned.

10 minutes to 6 am Mickey watched as the redheaded EMT walked up in fitted jeans and a dark red Henley. His shirt hugged his arms and chest perfectly and his jeans were snug in all the right places. Mickey willed himself to not get hard thinking about what the view looked without his clothes on. Perhaps he would be lucky enough to see that sometime.

The brunette felt like a little bit like a creeper as he watched Ian head into the diner and grab a table. Finally, he left his car and headed inside.

As Mickey opened the door the stupid fucking bells announced his arrival. Fuck he hated that. His eyes met Ian's and he felt a ridiculous grin spread across his face, well that wasn't at all obvious, Mickey, he thought to himself. 

"Hey Gallagher," Mickey said trying not to let the redhead hear the nervousness in his voice as he sat down across from the other man who looked like a whole fucking meal even after working a 12-hour shift.

"How was the rest of your shift, Officer Milkovich?" 

"Cut that shit out," Mickey chuckled, "it was quiet, needed it after the shooting, that shit always shakes me up. Yours?" 

The brunette already had revealed something about himself to Ian, hopefully, the redhead didn't ask him to elaborate because he really didn't want to go into detail about his past right now. 

"Same, still trying to get the feel of my new partner, he's not much of a talker but he opened up a bit today."

The waitress came to take drink orders and dropped off a menu for each of the men. Both ordered coffee. Mickey stole glances of Ian as he perused his menu, his green eyes looked amazing between the red of his hair and the red of his shirt. 

"Well shit, let's trade, Morales never shuts up," Mickey chuckled. He really wanted to compliment Ian but he'd never told a guy how good he looked before. Usually, a guy knew Mickey found them attractive because they had their dick up his ass, he wasn't a sweet talker or into that mushy shit. 

"He seems like a good guy, both of you do, it's refreshing to meet cops that aren't complete dicks," Ian smirked. 

"Well, I hope you didn't think I was a dick since you invited me to breakfast and all," the brunette gnawed on his bottom lip as be tried to work up the courage to compliment Ian. 

"Heh, yeah... I'll be right back," Ian stood up and gently placed his hand on Mickey's shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

As Ian pulled his hand away Mickey was disappointed in the break in contact. He would have never thought he would experience a moment where a small touch would fuck him up, but it had just happened and it went straight to his dick. He had found the redhead hot as fuck from the moment he saw him but this attraction was even more intense than he'd anticipated. 

Mickey decided on what he wanted to eat and still tried to talk himself into complimenting Ian. He decided honesty was the best policy as the redhead returned and took his seat across from him again. 

"So, Ian, you look really fucking good," Mickey said nudging his tattooed knuckle against his nose, a nervous tick of his. He sure as shit just went for it, didn't he? 

"Thanks Mick, can I call you Mick? Honestly, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you," Ian said as he slowly moved his hand across the table and grazed the top of Mickey's fingers with his own. "Sorry if this sounds super fucking gay but you are stunning," the redhead said as Mickey felt his face flush and mouth go dry.

***********************************

Ian was done with work at 5 am. He walked home, showered and relaxed before he had to get ready to meet Mickey. He'd decided that jeans and his red Henley would do. He was sure the brunette would show up looking sexy in whatever he wore so he wanted to make sure and look decent. 

The redhead had an old beater car but the diner, like work, was only blocks away so he decided to walk. The sun was starting to rise, casting a glow over everything which matched Ian's mood. Ian inhaled the crisp air smelling winter turning into spring and smiling because be knew he'd been seeing the striking brunette soon. 

Arriving at the diner he decided to go inside instead of milling outside awkwardly. He found a table and sat facing the door so he would see when Mickey got there. He was nervous. Although he had been intrigued by the officer he hadn't considered asking him out after their first meeting not even 24 hours before. Seeing him twice in one night felt like a sign though and he had to do it. 

He finally saw brunette outside approaching the diner. He was wearing dark jeans that accented his perfect ass and a blue button up that made his blue eyes look even brighter. Holy shit he was gorgeous. The bell above the door jingled as he entered and as his eyes met Mickey's the brunette's face lit up, that was a good sign. 

"Hey Gallagher," the brunette said as he sat down across from him, Mickey saying his name sent shivers down the redhead's spine. 

"How was the rest of your shift, Officer Milkovich?" Ian knew he was pushing it calling him that but he wanted to see how he reacted to his playful banter. 

"Cut that shit out," the brunette laughed, score, he wasn't mad, "it was quiet, needed it after the shooting, that shit always shakes me up. Yours?" 

Ian wondered if there was a story behind that. He wanted to ask but he also really wanted to keep this convo light and happy because Mickey looked really fucking amazing smiling and laughing. 

"Same, still trying to get the feel of my new partner, he's not much of a talker but he opened up a bit today."

"Well shit, let's trade, Morales never shuts up," Mickey chuckled. 

His breakfast invitation had been a shot in the dark but he was really happy he'd done it. He needed to find some way to make contact with Mickey without being too forward. A small gesture to show Mickey he was interested. 

"He seems like a good guy, both of you do, it's refreshing to meet cops that aren't complete dicks," Ian smirked. 

"Well, I hope you didn't think I was a dick since you invited me to breakfast and all," the brunette said hopefully, Ian knew he was trying to feel him out as if he didn't already realize this was a date. 

"Heh, yeah... I'll be right back," Ian stood up and rested his hand on Mickey's shoulder as he headed to the bathroom. It was the perfect opportunity to find a way to touch the brunette and reassure him he was very interested. 

"So, Ian, you look really fucking good," Mickey said as Ian sat back down across from him. He hadn't expected that he didn't take the brunette for someone particularly keen on complimenting people. He cleared his throat as he tried to decide how to tell Mickey how incredible he had looked since the moment he'd laid eyes on him. 

"Thanks Mick, can I call you Mick? Honestly, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you," Ian said feeling super fucking brave all of a sudden. He moved his hand to Mickey's and touched it softly. "Sorry if this sounds super fucking gay but you are stunning," he continued as he let used his thumb and forefinger to gently caress the brunette's hand. 

"Well fuck, Gallagher, thanks, and yeah, you can call me Mick," Ian watched as Mickey's face flushed and he pulled his lip between his teeth and gently bit it. He wondered if the brunette knew how fucking hot it was and discreetly adjusted himself as he felt his dick harden against his jeans thinking about what else he could do with his mouth.

The waitress came back and took their orders, Ian ordered eggs and toast, Mickey banana pancakes. 

Some small talk and many stolen glances got the men through until their food arrived. Neither wanted to give away too much on their first date. Ian paid for their meal as they prepared to leave.

Ian didn't want it to end but he knew had to. He would have loved to take the brunette home and absolutely destroy him but he knew he couldn't. Everything about this situation, this man, was different. He had to wait. 

"So, can I have your number?" Ian asked shyly as they left the diner. 

"I think I can manage that," Mickey responded and recited his number for Ian to put in his phone. 

Ian walked with Mickey to his car, not able to take his eyes off that ass. It was so thick, so fuckable. 

"So, I'll see you around, hopefully sooner rather than later," the brunette said licking his pouty lips as he talked. 

Not being able to control himself Ian leaned down and pressed his lips against Mickey's, using his tongue he parted the brunette's beautiful plump lips and licked himself into his mouth, making contact with Mickey's tongue he let himself taste the other man, hoping it would last him until he got to do it again. He finally pulled away leaving himself and Mickey breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the changing of perspective I'm trying, it's new for me. Thanks for reading!


	5. Kissable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses. Doubts. Family. Another date.

Mickey had never been a kisser. He had kissed men in the past but it was more out of a lust driven desire to want every part of another person and not to show affection. He'd never experienced anything like what Ian had just done. It was a mixture of want and need but also them connecting on a deeper level. 

"Goddamn," Mickey whispered as Ian pulled away. 

Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. His dick was hard and he desperately wanted to be fucked silly by Ian. But just as the kiss had conveyed a different message, he wanted to do the same. He didn't want this to be one and done. This was different. Ian was different. 

Mickey met Ian's eyes as the redhead leaned his body into the brunette's, Mickey's back now firmly pressed against his car. He felt Ian's erection against his thigh and desperately wanted to look down, wanted to see, wanted to touch and stroke. 

"I really want you right here, right now, but not yet," Ian crooned. 

Mickey was so fucking turned on he could hardly think straight but he also felt the same way. Not yet. 

"Not yet," Mickey said placing his open hand gently against the redhead's flushed and warm face, dragging his thumb over a spattering of freckles framing Ian's nose. 

Ian leaned down once more and placed one last soft kiss on Mickey's waiting lips. 

"I'll text you later if you want me too," Ian grinned and turned around to walk away. 

"Fuck yes," the brunette uttered as he watched the hot redhead walk away from him, leaving him feeling super fucking giddy and super fucking horny.

*****************************************

Fuck his lips were perfect, Ian struggled to catch his breath after he pulled away from the only kiss that had ever rocked his world. 

"Goddamn," the brunette breathed as Ian struggled to decide what to do next, what to say next. 

Ian had never experienced a kiss so intense yet soft. He let his eyes run over Mickey's face, his blue eyes, his soft cheeks, his lips now wet with Ian's taste. 

He wanted to undress him, to explore and kiss every inch of his body, feel his cock deep inside him. Ian instead gently pushed his body into Mickey's so the brunette's back was against the car. He let his hard dick make contact with Mickey's thigh, letting the brunette know how much he wanted him. 

"I really want you right here, right now, but not yet," Ian whispered softly.

At a certain time in his life he would have never turned down a fuck, especially with a man so fucking hot. And as much as he wanted to fuck the cop he knew he needed to wait and he hoped Mickey felt the same. 

"Not yet," the brunette agreed placing his hand on Ian's face, reassuring him that was the right call. 

The redhead needed one more taste as he once again leaned down and pressed his lips against Mickey's once again. 

"I'll text you later if you want me too," Ian grinned and decided he should walk away now before he lost all self-control. 

"Fuck yes," the brunette said after him .

*****************************************

Mickey watched Ian walk away and then drove home. It finally started to hit him how exhausted he was, and how desperately he needed sleep. When he got home he threw his clothes on the ground and crawled into the cool sheets as visions of the redhead overtook his mind once again. He fell asleep to thoughts of Ian's arms wrapped around him, his hot breath on his neck, definitely the big spoon. 

The brunette couldn't remember the last time had woken up feeling refreshed and content. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he checked his phone to make sure no pressing police matter had happened while he was asleep. 

Unknown (2:10pm): I tried to sleep but can't get u off my mind 

Unknown (3:31pm): this is Ian by the way 

Mickey grinned like a fool like he wouldn't know who was sending him messages right after they had had breakfast and made out. He had grown up a punk ass kid who beat the shit out of people and now an adorable fucking redhead was making him smile like a kid in a candy store. 

He programmed Ian's number into his phone and tried to come up with something equally cheesy to respond with. 

Mickey (4:05pm): I can still taste u, fuck u can kiss

Ian (4:07pm): im glad, ur lips are so kissable, can't wait to do it again 

Mickey didn't know how long he could wait to fuck Ian. He had never been so attracted to anyone in his life and he didn't want to even touch himself until he could be with the redhead. Perhaps just not having done it after the first time meeting was enough for him. He knew Ian would know how to handle his ass, there was no doubt in his mind he was a top and would absolutely destroy him in the best way possible. 

*****************************************

Ian attempted to walk home but decided to sit for a moment to let his dick calm down. Walking with a hard dick really wasn't very pleasant. He was actually really proud of himself. In the past, he would have never passed at the opportunity to fuck a hot guy. And fuck was Mickey Milkovich hot. He couldn't believe he had the courage to kiss the cop and in public. He was sure he was going to get rejected but he had been pleasantly surprised. 

Ian went home and attempted to sleep. He tossed and turned with images of the brunette man in his head. He wasn't sure why he had waited but he didn't know how much longer be could hold out. He fell asleep with an erection and woke up after only a couple hours with one. 

He gave up trying to sleep and texted Mickey instead. Then he remembered he hadn't said who it was and Mickey would probably figure it out but he sent another one saying it was him just for good measure. He finally received a message back a couple hours later. 

Mickey (4:05pm): I can still taste u, fuck u can kiss 

Ian loved that Mickey wasn't shy in his message. He didn't know much about the brunette yet but he had assumed the cop wasn't completely out and maybe not much of a flirt. He liked that he kept on being proven wrong. 

Ian (4:07pm): im glad, ur lips are so kissable, can't wait to do it again 

Would it be too forward to ask Mickey for a picture? Ask for a picture and not elaborate on what kind he hoped for? Maybe he should just leave the messages at a minimum for now so he didn't scare him off. He waited to see if Mickey would text him back again. 

*****************************************

Mickey had been surprised he'd let Ian kiss him. Not only had he never really been much of a kisser but he despised public displays of affection. Also, he was a cop and he didn't think he was ready to come out and be "that gay cop," especially in South Chicago. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult? Wanting to get laid by a hot guy and maybe get to know him better should no one else's fucking business. 

The brunette laid in bed, debating if he should be productive or not. It was Monday the start of his split weekend, he had Monday, Tuesday off, worked Wednesday and had off Thursday off. He wondered what days off Ian had. He wondered if he should text the redhead again or not act like a stage 5 clinger already. This was all new. Having feelings other than wanting to be plowed by someone was new. He wanted to see Ian again, and soon. 

Fuck it. 

Mickey (4:24pm): what r ur days off? 

Ian (4:25pm): m-w, u? 

Mickey (4:27pm): mon, tues & thurs, wanna do something tonight? 

He'd hoped Ian wanted to see him again soon because he didn't know how long he could wait.

Ian (4:30pm): yes 

*****************************************

The redhead was surprised by Mickey's next question. 

Mickey (4:24pm): what r ur days off? 

Mickey wasn't pulling any punches. He wanted to see Ian again and sooner than an accidental meeting on shift would allow. 

Ian (4:25pm): m-w, u? 

Mickey (4:27pm): mon, tues & thurs, wanna do something tonight? 

Without thinking about it Ian typed out his one-word response and hit send. He knew he wanted to taste the brunette again. He had to. But he hoped Mickey would understand why he wanted to wait to sleep with him. 

Ian now worried that maybe he wouldn't. The brunette was a fucking 10, he could get anyone he wanted. He certainly didn't have to wait around for Ian. Fuck. Was it too soon to tell Mickey why? Tell him that this felt different and he didn't want to make it all about sex from the beginning. He didn't want to fuck and then be done, he had had enough of that in his life already. 

*****************************************

Ian had said yes, now Mickey had to decide what they should do. He still frequented the Alibi, was still close friends with the owner. A Monday night they could sit at a table and talk. Surprisingly Mickey wanted to talk to the redhead and not only fuck him.

Mickey (4:31pm): you know The Alibi? 

He wasn't sure where Ian had grown up or how familiar he was with South Chi. 

Ian (4:35pm): i do 

Mickey did need to run a couple of errands. Call his sister. He should probably hit the gym. 

Mickey (4:38pm): meet there @ 9? 

Ian (4:41pm): see u then ;) 

*****************************************

Mickey (4:31pm): you know The Alibi? 

Ian did know The Alibi. He hadn't grown up in this neighborhood but he had been around here long enough to know if the bar. 

Ian (4:35pm): i do 

Mickey (4:38pm): meet there @ 9? 

Ian stared at his phone in awe. He hadn't expected the brunette police officer to ask him out again so soon. The kiss they had shared had been pretty damn fantastic though. 

He knew a bar wouldn't be too crazy and loud on a weekend night, he was hoping Mickey had realized that too and purposely picked that location for that reason. So they could have an actual conversation. He was also a bit nervous because he didn't drink much, he couldn't because of the medicines he took. He'd have to explain why he wasn't drinking and reveal a really fucking big part of himself, a part he hadn't necessarily totally accepted himself. 

*****************************************

Mickey felt that ridiculous grin once again take over his face as he read the text from Ian agreeing to meet him. He couldn't help to wonder why the redhead wanted to wait to fuck. Mickey wanted to wait as well but he was intrigued by what Ian's story was. He had felt the redhead's dick hard against his thigh during their kiss, he knew he turned him on. And fuck, Mickey couldn't wait for the day he got to see Ian's body in all its glory. 

The brunette called his sister because she was the only other person in the world he could stand. She worked up north in downtown Chicago as a paralegal for a hotshot attorney. Kind of funny two of the Milkovich kids ended up working for the law, no one ever saw that coming. Mandy had done well for herself and that made Mickey really fucking proud. They talked weekly and usually got together a couple times a month. He occasionally talked to his brothers, who still ran in the criminal community, but he and his sister had always had been closer. 

"What's up skank?" Mickey asked after his sister picked up on the third ring. 

"Just another manic Monday assface, you? 

"It's been," Mickey paused trying to find the right words, "interesting." 

"Interesting like work was a three-ring circus or interesting like you got some strange dick in your ass?" Mandy giggled as she asked the question. 

"Interesting like I met a hot fucking EMT on the job and went to breakfast with him this morning and then I just asked him out again. And don't talk about dicks in my ass, I never let strange dicks in my ass, only the best," Mickey rolled his eyes so hard he's sure his sister could hear them. 

"Oh, do tell. I need details." 

"Met him at my first call of the shift yesterday and then ran into him again later that night. He asked me to breakfast and then we met this morning after shift. He kissed me as we were leaving and then texted me while I was asleep. Dunno what the fuck I'm doing but I already asked him out again for tonight," Mickey blurted out without taking a breath, "he's so hot, Mands, tall, redhead, his body is unreal. Fuck." 

"Damn Mick, you sound like you might have just a little crush.. and by little I don't mean little but actually huge. Sounds like he left quite the impression on you." 

"Fuck off," Mickey laughed, "but seriously, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't date. I hit it and quit it." 

"Well why didn't you?" his sister asked. 

"Why didn't I what?" 

"Hit it and quit it, duh." 

"I don't know. It felt different. He even told me after he kissed me and both of us having raging hard-ons that he wanted to wait. And I felt the same." 

"Doesn't sound like you," his sister said laughing, "but it kind of sounds like you both might want to explore each other's minds before you explore each other's bodies." 

"That is so fucking cheesy. And when did you become a love guru?" 

"I'm not, just calling it how I see it. Lemme know how the date goes, hopefully, one day I get to meet him," Mandy said as she made kissy noises through the phone. 

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you skank," Mickey said hanging up the phone. 

*****************************************

Ian ran his normal route and then hit the gym to lift some weights. He had been into working out and keeping his body healthy since before his bipolar diagnoses when he had hoped to join the Army. He had stuck with him throughout the years. He was proud of his physique and really hoped he'd have the opportunity to share it with Mickey. Mickey. The blue-eyed, raven-haired man had been on his mind non-stop since the moment Ian laid eyes on him. He was so turned on by him and couldn't wait to show him how much.

The redhead finally got home, showered and was about to relax for a bit before he headed to the bar when he got a knock on his door. To his surprise, he opened it to his older brother, Lip. Ian didn't have the best relationship with his family. They were always around growing up but not really there. There were so many Gallagher's that everyone was always wrapped up in their own problems. His older sister, Fiona had basically raised the kids since their father was a roaring drunk and their mother had left the family years ago. Ian occasionally went and visited his siblings and sometimes heard from them without calling them first so seeing Lip at his door was unusual. 

"Long time, no see," Lip said pushing past his brother into the apartment. 

"Come on in," Ian said clearly annoyed, "what are you doing here?" Ian asked, Lip was one of the most tolerable of his siblings but he hasn't expected him or asked him to come in. 

"Oh shit, sorry, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi," his older brother replied. 

"Hi," the redhead said, "I'm on my way out in about 15. What's up with you? 

"Seeing a girl around here, was heading over there. Things are decent. Work and family bullshit per usual." 

Lip still lived at home. Ian wasn't sure if it was because he genuinely wanted to stay and help with the younger siblings or he was just too lazy to get out. Probably a little of both. 

"How is everyone? Carl texted me the other day to ask about me possibly training with him, something about military school." 

"Kid is dating a girl whose dad was military, he's trying to convince Carl that's the best thing to do with his life, heh, we'll see how long that lasts. But we are as good as it gets, I suppose. Frank's in the house being a fucking pain in the ass but you know how that goes." 

Ian nodded, not sure what else to say to his older brother. He wanted to catch up but right now. Not right now while he was on his high from his pending date with Mickey. 

"I need to come by, maybe later this week," Ian said hoping his brother would catch his tone and his drift that he wanted him to leave.

"Sounds good bro, let us know," Lip said standing and pulling his little brother into a hug, "I'm out for now." 

"Later," Ian said closing the door behind his brother. 

*****************************************

Mickey arrived at the bar a little earlier so he could scope it out and talk to whoever was working that night. He said hi to all the regulars that still frequented from his time at the bar and chatted with the owner for a bit. He didn't expect it but knew he'd get free drinks. 

He sat at a table in the corner of the bar and waited patiently for Ian. He wore his dark jeans and a striped collared shirt, he didn't own many clothes and even fewer nice clothes so his idea of dressing up was jeans and a nice shirt. 

Ian entered a couple minutes after 9 in a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt that left little to the imagination. Mickey could see the outline of his abs through his shirt and just like when they met the muscles in his arms rippled under his sleeves. The redhead was the one who said he wanted to wait, right? He'd come in looking like a fucking Greek God.

*****************************************

Ian was a bit nervous about the fact they were meeting at a bar. He wouldn't be able to drink much as alcohol and his medications he took for his bipolar didn't mix well. He'd eventually have to say something but wasn't sure be wanted to burden Mickey with the news of his mental illness so soon.

He had dressed to impress, his tight jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his assets. He didn't necessarily want to tease the brunette but he also wanted to show him what he had to offer. Ian could dress up when the time was right but he didn't think Mickey was the dress up type and he didn't have a problem with that. 

Ian walked into The Alibi and immediately met blue eyes from across the room. A fluttering in his stomach proved even further he really wanted to get to know this man sitting at a table waiting just for him. Ian hardly noticed what the brunette was wearing because all he could see was piercing blue eyes and full pouty lips he wetted often, probably a nervous tick. Should he kiss him hello? Too soon? 

*****************************************

Mickey couldn't peel his eyes away from the redhead as he made his way across the bar to where Mickey was sitting. He had that big dick swagger and he was sure it was for good reason. Licking his lips he nodded his head approvingly not caring if anyone realized just how much he was checking out the redhead. He was a fucking vision. 

Ian finally made it to the table and instead of sitting across from Mickey leaned down and placed a hungry kiss on his lips, lingering for a second before he pulled away. 

He was surprised by the kiss and found himself looking around to find if anyone had seen it. But he also really liked how Ian took what he wanted and pushed the boundaries while doing so. 

"You look good, Mickey," Ian whispered into the brunette's ear before he took his seat and smirked. 

"Fuck off, you walking in here like you are a fucking GQ model or some shit," Mickey joked as he pushed his knuckle against his nose, trying to desperately play off how attractive he found the redhead, "but thanks." 

"It's true," Ian smiled shyly at the brunette, "I'm no model but I do like to look good sometimes, especially when I'm meeting an attractive cop." 

Mickey wasn't used to compliments but the words rolling off Ian's tongue gave him a warm feeling. They made him feel good. Wanted. 

*****************************************

Ian held his breath and went for it, he couldn't resist those lips. They were perfect and Mickey tasted so good. He just hoped he wasn't still pushing his luck. No doubt the cop would let him know if anything he did wasn't appreciated. 

"You look good, Mickey," Ian breathed into the brunette's ear as he inhaled his scent, he was intoxicating. 

"Fuck off, you walking in here like you are a fucking GQ model or some shit," Ian watched Mickey's eyes light up as he spoke, "but thanks." 

Ian had never been so free at giving compliments, well, not to people he actually liked, he was good at giving them to complete strangers when he needed to make money. Mickey deserved the compliments, he wanted the brunette to know how he felt about him in whatever little way he could. 

"It's true," the redhead replied, "I'm no model but I do like to look good sometimes, especially when I'm meeting an attractive cop." 

Ian decided he wanted to be as forward with Mickey from this point forward and decided to tell the brunette the one thing that Ian believed might put a halt to this all, his mental illness. 

"I want to be completely upfront with you, now and going forward. I know we've only known each other a day and a half but I already really fucking like you," the redhead felt his face flush as he prepared to tell Mickey something that could be a deal breaker, "I'm bipolar." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too confusing with the constant change of perspective. Please let me know if you weren't able to follow. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey reacts. Ian's at ease. They can't wait anymore. SMUT.

Mickey stared into the green eyes of the man across from him and felt his worry as the words spilled from his mouth. He knew some about bipolar from his mandatory training with the department and his dealings with the mentally ill on the job, it was no joke. The fact Ian was so scared to tell him hit him straight in the heart. He tried to come across as a tough cop but he had the ability to care, and right now he really fucking cared about Ian. The brunette wanted to say the right thing, he wanted to make sure Ian knew he cared and the fact he had a mental illness didn't matter to him. 

"Well fuck, I only know a little about it and it sounds really fucking shitty," Mickey said softly. He knew Ian was telling him for what to him was an important reason to him but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. 

Ian hadn't expected the respone he had gotten from Mickey. Once again he'd been surprised by him. He wasn't sure if he should elaborate or leave that for another time. Eh, might as well. 

"It's bipolar 1 Disorder. Mania. Depression. I've been hospitalized. On a shit ton of meds to regulate this crazy brain of mine," Ian joked trying to lighten the mood, "it's been under control for a while but I did a bunch of crazy shit when I was younger. Another story for another day." 

There it was. He left it all out on the table, the one thing about him he couldn't completely erase, a disease he would have forever. 

Mickey wanted to comfort Ian. He wanted to pull him close and let him know he didn't fucking care. Well, he cared, but he cared about the man as a whole and not one part that he thought defined his entire existence. And Mickey understood why it was important for the redhead to tell him now, it was a big fucking deal to someone who suffered from a mental illness and was looking to get to know someone new. 

"I'll have to do some more research so I know more," Mickey smirked at the nervous redhead hoping he found the right words to put him at ease, "or you can teach me some stuff." 

Mickey watched as a huge grin spread across Ian's face and the worry disappeared. He had said the right thing and fuck the redhead was gorgeous when he smiled. 

"Can you have a beer or no alcohol at all?" Mickey asked knowing that alcohol and some meds didn't interact well. 

"I can have a beer." 

Mickey waved two fingers at the bartender and the man behind the counter immediately started for two bottles of beer and brought them over. 

"Thanks Mike," the brunette said as the man winked and was on his way back to the bar. 

"Wow, fantastic service," Ian laughed. 

"He's the owner, I used to work here," Mickey replied taking a sip of the ice cold beer. 

"Bartender Mickey? That's almost as hot as Officer Milkovich," the redhead said as he stood up and moved to the same side of the table, right next to the brunette. 

"Oh yeah? You got a thing for bartenders Gallagher?" Mickey asked enjoying how close Ian was to him. 

"I got a thing for you," Ian said placing his hand on Mickey's thigh, high enough to make the brunette shiver in anticipation. 

Mickey had a hard time concentrating with Ian so close. The redhead said he wanted to wait but he was coming on really fucking strong right now. 

"So, I wanted to wait because, well, I've never been interested in someone like I am with you, but, I'm having a hard time trying to keep my hands off of you," Ian whispered, running his hand higher up Mickey's thigh, making contact with the brunette's hardening dick. 

Ian didn't want to wait anymore. He had told Mickey his biggest secret and had been pleasantly surprised by his response. It not only made him happy but it made the brunette even more attractive if that was even possible. 

Mickey smirked at Ian's confession. He felt the same way. The redhead was the first man he respected enough to wait to fuck but he was ridiculously attracted to him and craved the physical connection. 

"You don't have to keep your hands off of me," Mickey said under his breath as he watched Ian use a single finger to trace over the outline of the brunette's hard dick.

"How do you feel about public displays of affection? Like if I were to kiss you right now?" Ian decided to push more. 

"Well, usually I'm not a fan. But at the moment I really don't fucking care," Mickey said quietly as he gave his approval to Ian. 

Ian didn't need anything else, with his hand still on Mickey's dick he leaned in and crashed his lips into the brunette's. Hungrily licking his way into Mickey's mouth he used his tongue to explore every inch of his mouth, desperate to taste as much as he could. 

"Fuck, Ian, you hungry?" the brunette breathed into the hungry redhead's mouth. 

"Starving." 

Mickey didn't want to pull away from Ian but he also wanted to be somewhere more private. He wanted to do a lot more than kiss. 

"We need to go somewhere," the brunette said between sloppy kisses. Ian was now gripping Mickey's fully erect dick through his jeans, trying to stroke his length but unable to do so because of the restricting fabric. 

"Fuck, Mick, you are thick," Ian crooned as he finally pulled away from Mickey's lips and looked down to the brunette's generous bulge. 

"Looks like you are packing, red," Mickey replied nodding to the monster straining against the redhead's tight jeans. 

"Come on," the redhead said standing up and taking Mickey's hand. 

Mickey had no idea what the redhead was up to now but he went along with it because he liked everything he'd done so far. Then he realized they were going to the bathroom. What.the.fuck? 

"Gallagher, the fuck?" the brunette asked right before Ian closed the stall door and pushed Mickey against it. 

"I'm going to suck your dick, Mick," Ian leaned down and took the brunette's full bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked on it as he fumbled with the other man's belt. 

"Ian... I'm a cop.... this is illegal." 

"Cops break the law sometimes, don't they?" Ian asked as he kissed away Mickey's protest. 

Mickey wanted to protest more, he wanted to push pause and take this to a place where they could both just have their way with each other. But he also really fucking liked what Ian was doing, how much the redhead wanted him, the way Ian was focused just on his pleasure and nothing else. 

Ian kissed Mickey against the door as he finally was able to undo his pants and let them fall to the floor. Before he touched the brunette's cock he used one hand to reach around and pull the thin fabric of his boxers down grabbing Mickey's full ass cheeks with both hands and kneading them. 

"Your ass is a work of art, Mickey." 

Mickey grinned into the redhead's chest as Ian continued to worship his body. He wondered if Ian could tell he was a power bottom and be would rock his world. It would be fun to see once the redhead realized it. 

"I wanna see," Mickey demanded lifting up the bottom of Ian's shirt. 

"Soon," the redhead smirked as he dropped to his knees, "but first, I need a taste." Ian slowly pulled down the brunette's boxers and let his dick spring free. With wide eyes, Ian grabbed the base of Mickey's cock and held it so he could let his tongue taste the sensitive slit. 

The brunette let out a low moan at the first contact of Ian's wet tongue on his throbbing dick. He leaned back into the door wall and surrendered to the redhead who was on his knees for him. 

Ian lapped at Mickey's slit already getting a taste of the brunette's excitement pooling there. Hand still holding Mickey's cock he lifted it slightly and licked a fat stripe up the underside before putting just the head into his mouth and sucking gently. While in his mouth he swirled his tongue around the tip and let his tongue dip into the sensitive opening. 

"Fuck Ian," Mickey managed to punch out between hurried breaths. 

"Is that a good or bad fuck?" Ian hummed around Mickey's dick. 

"Cocky motherfucker, keep sucking," the brunette ordered. 

Ian was ready to suck Mickey off but between the moans coming out of his mouth and him ordering him to suck his dick, the redhead was spurred on. Ian took Mickey's dick and slowly let it fill his mouth until he felt him hit the back of his throat. He wanted to show Mickey how good he could take him, he grabbed the brunette's hips firmly and thrust his body into his mouth as he swallowed the brunette further down. Ian started to gag and finally let Mickey's heavy cock fall from his mouth. Covered in his saliva Ian looked up to Mickey for approval and was met with lust blown eyes staring back at him. Ian took the wet cock and slowly started stroking it's length, stopping to pay attention to the sensitive slit when he got there. 

"You gonna cum for me, Officer Milkovich?" Ian asked as he took Mickey back into his mouth and bobbed his head to take him in and out over and over again.

"Less talking, more sucking," Mickey replied.

What a bossy bottom, the redhead thought to himself. Ian felt the brunette's knees start to shake and thighs start to tense. The brunette was close. Ian hallowed his cheeks and sucked Mickey in and out as he swiftly stroked the base of his cock. 

"Fuck Ian, fuck, fuck fuck, I'm cumming," the brunette gasped as he unexpectedly released his warm cum down the redhead's throat. "Fuck, shit, fuck," Mickey repeated as he rode the wave through the orgasm that took over his whole body. 

Ian gladly swallowed all Mickey had to give as he smiled against the thick cock in his mouth and felt the waves of pleasure he'd just given to the man above him. 

"Mmmmmm," Ian hummed as he let Mickey fall out of his mouth and wiped his messy mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Fuck, Ian, I'm sorry..." Mickey started to say before Ian cut him off. 

"Sorry for what?" Ian questioned confused as he stood and looked Mickey in the eyes.

"For not pulling out in time," the brunette replied never having had a guy swallow his cum before. 

"Hey, no, I wanted to do that," Ian leaned down and crashed his lips into Mickey's, "I liked it... a lot," he continued after he pulled away. 

"Really? You like doing that?" Mickey asked as he realized he could taste his cum in Ian's mouth. He wasn't sure how felt tasting himself but he really liked that Ian liked tasting him. 

"I do," Ian grinned. 

Mickey grabbed for his boxers and pants and pulled them back up. He really did just get sucked off in the bathroom of the bar he used to work at. He wanted to give Ian his but he didn't want to do it here. 

"You wanna come back to my place?" Mickey questioned as him and Ian made their way out of the bathroom, "I have something I need to take care of," the brunette said as he spun the redhead around and tugged at the buckle of his belt. 

"Oh, do you?" Ian leaned down and whispered into the brunette's ear. 

"Mmmmhmmm," Mickey replied as he looked Ian up and down and wetted his lips, nodding in appreciation at what he was looking at. 

The men downed the rest of their beers and Mickey tried to pay but Mike refused to let him. He left a tip on the counter and followed Ian out of the bar into the Chicago night. Mickey lived close and all it took was 5 minutes to get to his place, a small apartment on the second floor of the building that had been split into four units. 

"So, can I fuck you, Mick? Hmmmm?" Ian asked as Mickey showed him where his bedroom was. The redhead had been pretty sure the police officer was a bottom but he needed confirmation. 

"Fuck me? No, no, no, no.... I'll be fucking you, red," Mickey said with his best poker face, trying not to crack a smile too fast. 

Ian panicked momentarily and stared at Mickey like he'd seen a ghost. I mean, he'd never bottomed before but he wasn't completely opposed to bending over for the hot brunette. 

"Relax Gallagher, I'm fucking with you," the brunette chuckled as he reached for Ian's belt and started unbuckling it, "let me see you." Mickey had been waiting patiently to see the redhead's body. 

The redhead gently pushed the brunette onto the bed eager to give him a show. Ian whipped off his belt and unzipped his jeans as he watched Mickey stare at him in anticipation. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and finally gave the brunette the view he'd been waiting for. 

It was even better than Mickey had imagined. Ian did have the body of a fucking GQ model. His abs were perfectly sculpted, he arms were muscular and he had the perfect V the brunette had only seen on TV. It disappeared into the boxers Mickey hoped were coming off next. 

"Exactly what I said, GQ model looking fucker," the brunette said urging Ian to move closer to him. Ian did and Mickey finished taking off his pants, looking at the redhead's massive cock tenting his boxers. 

"Let me take care of these too," Mickey said as he let Ian's underwear drop to the ground. "Fuck me," Mickey said in awe as he gripped the monster Ian has been packing in his tight jeans. 

"That's the plan," the redhead replied with a small laugh. 

Reaching for the lube at the ready on his nightstand Mickey squirted a generous amount in his hand and got to work stroking Ian's rock hard cock as he pushed himself back onto the bed bringing the redhead along with him. 

"Get me ready," Mickey urged Ian as he held out the bottle of lube. 

"Gladly," the redhead replied crawling to kneel near Mickey's ass as the brunette continued to stroke him. Ian wetted his hand with lube and pressed two fingers against Mickey's tight ring of nerves, "let me know if it hurts." 

Mickey nodded and moaned at the feeling of Ian pushing a finger inside of him. He moved his finger in and out making sure the brunette was good before he added another. Having been sitting awkwardly Mickey finally laid back on his pillow as Ian added another finger to loosen him up more, getting him ready to take his waiting dick. Ian stroked himself and patiently sisssored into Mickey anxious for the opportunity to finally be inside the brunette. 

"I'm ready, get the fuck inside me now," Mickey gasped as he tossed a condom at the redhead. 

Tearing the package open with his teeth Ian rolled the condom onto his leaking cock and added some more lube. He picked Mickey's legs up and draped them over his shoulders as he lowered himself so they were chest to chest and his dick was lined up with Mickey's hole. 

Ian teased the brunette's opening making sure he could take all of him, he didn't want to cause the man below him any pain. 

Mickey had never let any man fuck him like this but he immediately knew this is what he wanted. He felt Ian's dick enter him, but barely, so he thrust into Ian and took all the redhead had to offer. 

As soon as Mickey had thrust into him, Ian was done. He filled Mickey's hole all the way, savoring every second of his first time inside of Mickey Milkovich. The brunette was so tight and Ian was already so sexually charged he didn't think he would last long. He thrusted into the brunette and watched as the man bit his lips as loud moans escaped his throat. 

"Is it good baby?" Ian asked as he stared into blue eyes and bent down to press a gentle kiss on Mickey's mouth. 

"Yes, fuck, you fill me up so good, Ian," the brunette gasped as the redhead continued to fuck into him. 

At Mickey's words Ian felt the fire building in his groin. Needing his release the redhead picked up the pace and rocked harder into the brunette until every nerve in his body exploded with what felt like the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced. As he let the waves roll over him he grabbed Mickey's now hard dick and started stroking him, desperate to be the brunette to cum twice. 

Mickey hadn't expected it but to his surprise his eager lover started to stroke him again. 

"Call me baby," the brunette pleaded surprised at the words that had come out of his mouth. 

"Hmmm, you were so tight, Mick," Ian said softly a he worked the brunette's throbbing cock, "you felt so good, cum for me again, baby. 

And with that Mickey came all over his chest in white hot streams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed a smut chapter. 
> 
> Just a reminder I will be exploring the guys' pasts more and we will see more of them on the job. You will also see perspective changes again in the future. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
